Attraverso il fumo
by emmarae3579
Summary: IT'S ITALIANO! Italian translation of Seeing Through the Smoke. Diego è in lutto per la morte del suo maestro e Victoria cerca di consolarlo. Riferimenti all'episodio 2x02 Master and Pupil
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: IT'S ITALIAN‼‼‼! I'm a Lone Wolf translated one of my stories into Italian all on her own. Thanks to I'm a Lone Wolf for all her hard work, and I hope some Italian readers can now enjoy my story. Leave a review for her, too, because translating stories is hard work. Thank you so much!

I'm a Lone Wolf ha tradotto uno dei miei racconti in italiano tutto da sola! Ringrazio I'm a Lone Wolf per tutto il suo duro lavoro e spero che alcuni lettori italiani possano ora godere della mia storia. Lasciate un commento anche per lei, perché tradurre storie è difficile. Vi ringrazio tanto!

**Capitolo 1**

Victoria abbozzò un sorriso quando Alejandro venne ad aprire. La sua visita non arrivava certo in un buon momento.

"Victoria, benvenuta". L'uomo fece un passo indietro per chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. "Non sapevo saresti venuta qui stasera. Sei qui per Diego?"

Lei annuì. "Don Diego non sa del mio arrivo, ma dovevo a vederlo. È ancora sveglio?"

Alejandro lanciò uno sguardo alla casa tranquilla. "Sì, temo che questa settimana sia stata dura per lui. Non vuole parlarmi, ma forse vedervi gli farà piacere".

Victoria lo seguì fino alla biblioteca, dove Diego era concentrato a fissare il fuoco. Abbozzò un cenno a Felipe, fermo in un angolo, e ringraziò Alejandro quando la lasciò con il figlio. La donna entrò nella stanza senza che Diego nemmeno la notasse.

Victoria si soffermò un attimo a guardarlo, in pena per la sua perdita; poi ringraziò Felipe con un sorriso, quando questi gettò qualcosa verso il suo maestro per attirarne l'attenzione.

Diego si alzò in piedi, finalmente consapevole della sua presenza. "_Señorita_ Escalante, vi porgo le mie scuse. Non mi ero accorto del vostro arrivo".

"Capisco... È stata una lunga giornata".

Diego l'invitò a prendere posto prima di sedersi di nuovo sul sofà. "Siete fortunata a non trovarvi in prigione" mormorò. "Vorrei che la smetteste di mettere i bastoni fra le ruote all'alcalde: è un buon modo per essere uccisa" continuò, fissando le fiamme danzare.

Non si rese conto che nel frattempo lei s'era alzata; così sobbalzò sorpreso quando venne a sedersi al suo fianco. "Dovreste seguire il vostro stesso consiglio".

Diego appoggiò la testa alla spalliera per osservarla meglio. Le loro spalle ora quasi si sfioravano. Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla per rassicurarsi che stesse bene.

Lei non sarebbe mai stata in pericolo se non ci fosse stato lui. "Oggi vi avrebbero potuto sparare".

"Anche a voi".

"Io non mi sono messo davanti ai soldati armati per proteggere un mito". Corrugò la fronte, voltandosi nuovamente verso il camino.

Victoria inarcò un sopracciglio. "Un _mito_? Zorro è importante per il popolo... e il vostro amico aveva bisogno di un medico".

Diego sospirò. "Zorro..."

Lei gli afferrò la mano e se la posò sul cuore, mentre lui la fissava con curiosità. "L'ho fatto per voi, _non_ per Zorro".

L'uomo indugiò sulle loro dita intrecciate: quelle di lei erano così piccole e delicate... Poi si riscosse, tornando a fissare il fuoco.

"Oggi ho perso un caro amico".

"Lo so". Victoria gli strinse la mano. "Mi dispiace".

Gli sorrise quando finalmente si voltò verso di lei, scrutandone il viso.

"Voi siete mio amico. Vorrei che faceste più attenzione".

"Un amico? Tutto qui?"

Diego distolse di nuovo lo sguardo e Victoria aggrottò le sopracciglia. Poi sussultò sorpreso, sentendo il suo braccio sulle spalle. Esitò un momento, prima di ricambiare l'abbraccio.

"È stato Sir Edmund a insegnarvi a combattere?"

Le mani di Diego si irrigidirono sulla sua schiena e il silenzio piombò nella stanza ormai buia. Si voltò verso Felipe, rimasto impassibile di fronte alla semplice domanda che aveva appena sconvolto il loro mondo. Gli fece un cenno con il capo e l'adolescente li lasciò soli.

La notte tranquilla e il fuoco basso creavano un'atmosfera romantica, ma Victoria era determinata a dare a Diego il suo sostegno, così come lui aveva sempre fatto per lei. Si accoccolò contro il suo petto, senza badare al fatto che era venuta qui senza invito e ora gli era quasi sdraiata addosso. Voleva sapesse che non aveva intenzione di scappare né tanto meno di lasciarlo scappare. O negare.

Allungò una mano sulla sua guancia; così Diego si rilassò, stringendola ancora più forte. "Ho capito chi era e dubito avrebbe affrontato tutta questa strada per vedere il suo pupillo fallire. È venuto a cercare aiuto dal suo migliore allievo".

L'uomo si limitò a intrecciare le loro dita. "Non dovreste essere qui".

"Perché?" Diego tornò a concentrarsi sulle fiamme, continuando ad accarezzarle il palmo con il pollice. Victoria gli strinse la mano, preoccupata a vederlo così apatico. "Non dovreste rimanere solo". Lui abbassò ancora lo sguardo sulle loro mani.

"_Sono_ solo. Così dev'essere. Dovreste lasciarmi in pace".

Victoria scosse la testa quando lui si ritrasse. Sentiva freddo ora che sapeva cosa pensasse lui realmente, ma lei era determinata a restare: sapeva che aveva bisogno di lei. "Ve lo ripeto, Don Diego: non siete solo. Voi avete aiutato così tante persone. Parlatene con me o con vostro padre. Potremmo aiutarvi". Attese una risposta, ma Diego continuava a fissare il fuoco.

L'uomo emise un riso cupo, facendola rabbrividire. "Aiutarmi? Finire in prigione sarebbe stato un aiuto? Voi fornite all'alcalde un pretesto per attaccarmi. L'intero _pueblo_ sa già che avete rivendicato Zorro e Ramone sa che provate qualcosa per l'eroe mascherato. Prima o poi vi userà per forzarmi la mano. Tutto ciò voi lo chiamate aiuto?"

La donna non riusciva a respirare. Allungò la mano per costringerlo a guardarla in viso, ma lui l'allontanò. Allora arrossì e spalancò gli occhi, scendendo dal divano.

Diego rimase a braccia aperte, dispiaciuto per un instante della perdita di quel calore; poi ritornò a osservare il camino per non vederla andar via.

"Io?" Victoria si morse le labbra, ingoiando le lacrime. "_Voi_ mi avete baciato la mano. _Voi_ mi avete detto che ero bella... davanti a tutti. Pensavo che..."

"A cosa pensavate Victoria?"

Lei indietreggiò. Già... a cosa aveva pensato? Era rimasta stupita quando l'aveva scoperto poche ore prima. Come poteva Diego essere Zorro? Lui era un uomo buono e gentile... inoltre erano amici. Non sembrava importargli la loro diversa estrazione sociale. Se fosse stato veramente Zorro, lei non avrebbe dubitato delle sue intenzioni. Invece adesso...

Fece un altro passo indietro, spaventata ma al contempo desiderosa di sapere cosa avrebbe aggiunto. "Cosa state dicendo?"

"Non ho mai detto nulla. Non vi ho mai _promesso_ nulla. Continuate a mettervi nei guai senza considerare le conseguenze... e dovrei pure ringraziarvi per il sostegno?"

Diego si girò verso di lei, facendola allontanare ancora di più. I suoi occhi blu non mostravano più affetto nei suoi confronti, ma scintillavano cupi alla luce delle fiamme. Victoria si sentiva come se l'avessero appena pugnalata al cuore.

"Io..." Si asciugò gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma lui non batté ciglio e non si sforzò neanche di riparare al suo comportamento. "Mi dispiace... Credevo che..."

Le parole le morivano in gola. L'aria nella stanza s'era fatta pesante: si sentiva soffocare. Si trattava solo di lei? Non l'aveva sempre sentito dire a suo padre che non era interessato al matrimonio?

Incapace di reagire, si girò verso la porta in preda ai singhiozzi, ma inciampò sul il tavolino sulla soglia. Si era seduta da sola con un uomo in una stanza buia. Cosa credeva? Perché dimenticava ogni cosa quando pensava a Zorro? Lei lo amava.

Lui però non la ricambiava.

Quasi si scontrò con Alejandro, ma non si fermò. Aveva bisogno di uscire, di trovare un'aria che non fosse piena d'odio e di disprezzo. L'anziano la chiamò, ma era sicura che sarebbe rimasto accanto a suo figlio. Chi era lei per i De la La Vega? Era stata una pazza a pensare di essere importante per loro.

Non era però ben consapevole di quel che stava facendo. Quando aveva scoperto l'identità di Zorro era stata felice perché Diego era l'uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto. Ora aveva distrutto tutto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

"Diego?"

"Padre".

Alejandro entrò nella biblioteca in penombra. Dov'era Felipe? "Dov'è Felipe?"

Diego si voltò a fissare il fuoco, chiedendosi se in quel momento avrebbe percepito il suo tocco. Si sentiva intorpidito eccetto per quel dolore lancinante che sembrava squarciargli il petto.

Almeno adesso lei era al sicuro. "Non ne ho idea".

"Non ne hai idea? Eri qui da solo con Victoria?"

Diego si passò una mano fra i capelli, mentre il padre accendeva alcune lampade. "Non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi. La sua virtù è intatta. Abbiamo soltanto chiacchierato".

"Chiacchierato, eh?" L'uomo spense il fiammifero, gettandolo fra le braci. "Deve essersi trattato di qualcosa di più, visto che se n'è andata singhiozzando come una bambina. Victoria non è incline al pianto".

Diego si strinse nelle spalle, osservando a disagio suo padre avanzare verso di lui. "Cos'hai combinato?"

"Nulla". Intuendo che Alejandro non si era bevuto quella risposta, Diego si arrese, appoggiò la testa allo schienale del sofà. "Le ho detto che doveva star lontano dai guai. Stava stuzzicando le guardie dell'alcalde. Le ho detto che continuare a interferire avrebbe reso il compito di Zorro più difficile".

"Diego! Perché le hai parlato così?"

"Perché è vero" rispose l'altro, ritornando a fissare le sue braccia conserte.

"Non c'è da stupirsi che sia fuggita in lacrime. Lei fa del suo meglio per aiutare la gente di questo _pueblo_... a differenza di te. Penso che Zorro le piaccia veramente. Non dovresti parlare al posto suo".

Diego non alzò lo sguardo e Alejandro strinse il pugno, incapace di credere che suo figlio potesse essere così insensibile. "Tu sei il suo migliore amico, lo sai. La tua opinione probabilmente vale più della mia o di chiunque altro conosca. Perché sei stato così duro?"

"Almeno sarà al sicuro".

"Oh... _davvero_? E perché? Ha sempre combattuto per la giustizia. La tua amicizia la sosteneva, significava avere il supporto dei De La Vega. Ora invece non avrà più nessuno al suo fianco e forse non accetterà più alcun aiuto. Per non parlare che s'è messa in viaggio per Los Angeles di notte... da_ sola_. Volevo farla accompagnare da qualcuno, ma non me ne ha lasciato il tempo".

Alejandro si fermò, sperando che suo figlio replicasse. "Potrebbe accadere qualunque cosa perché, ti assicuro, non guardava dove metteva i piedi. Ora vado a cercarla. Mi auguro che tu ti renda conto di ciò che hai combinato e che domani vada a chiederle scusa in ginocchio".

"Padre!" Alejandro stava uscendo dalla biblioteca quando Diego finalmente lo richiamò.

Si voltò indietro, irrigidendosi. "Che c'è?"

"Parlavate sul serio? Non credete Victoria sia finita nei guai molto più spesso da quando Zorro è nei paraggi? Non sarebbe meglio se la smettesse di appoggiarlo?"

"Appoggiarlo?" L'uomo fece un passo indietro, riconoscendo alla luce delle lampade una ruga di preoccupazione sul volto del figlio. Forse non soffriva solo per la morte del suo amico. "Diego, non ho mai visto Victoria piangere. Se stanotte le succede qualcosa o se domani non riuscirai a risolvere il problema, non so davvero cosa le accadrà".

Fece una pausa, ma Diego non si mosse. Sospirò frustato e si girò per andarsene, ma ancora una volta il figlio lo bloccò all'ultimo minuto.

"Aspettate, padre. Andrò io a cercarla".

"Diego, forse non è una buona idea" commentò, mettendosi tuttavia in disparte per lasciargli lo spazio per correre fuori, comportandosi per una volta da vero eroe. Digrignò i denti quando lo vide starsene in piedi con le mani in mano.

Restò a bocca aperta appena lo vide sfiorare con una mano la cornice del caminetto, camminando attraverso le fiamme per aprire una porta segreta. Esitò un attimo prima di seguirlo e nella fretta i suoi pantaloni presero fuoco, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e ruzzolare giù dalle scale.

"Proprio uno sciocco come Victoria" lo derise Diego, versandogli una brocca d'acqua sulla gamba prima di inginocchiarsi a controllare il danno.

"Diego..."

"Andrà tutto bene, padre. Basta metterci sopra un po' di questo. Ora scusate, torno fra un momento".

"Diego, aspetta!" Alejandro afferrò al volo la scatolina di unguento e avanzò a tentoni, cercando di orientarsi.

"Non toccate niente, mi raccomando".

L'uomo cercò di parlare, ma il figlio non gli diede il tempo di controbattere. Notò i vestiti neri appesi all'attaccapanni, poi le armi... e una spada in particolare; avanzò zoppicando per la grotta, riconoscendo lo stallone nero che Diego montava senza sella.

Frasi di ammonimento gli morirono in gola quando vide il figlio far uscire il cavallo dalla stalla con movimenti precisi. Poi... Diego non c'era più.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

Diego aguzzò la vista nella notte nera come la pece. Perché doveva amare una donna così testarda? Non era dove avrebbe dovuto essere. Si era fermata per dare libero sfogo alle lacrime? Aveva avuto un incidente, sbattendo contro una roccia? Il suo corpo giaceva ferito da qualche parte?

Tornado sembrava intuire l'agitazione del padrone, così Diego lo accarezzò per calmarlo. "Shh... amico, tranquillo. Hai per caso sentito qualcosa?" Se l'avesse chiamata, lei l'avrebbe sentito? Sarebbe stata in grado di rispondere? Il cavallo scalciò nervoso, ma Diego lo notò a malapena. Cercò di visualizzare tutti gli ostacoli in cui poteva essere incappata lungo il percorso che collegava la _hacienda_ alla strada principale e poi al _pueblo_. Era troppo buio per viaggiare sola... e arrabbiata.

Per colpa sua.

Spronò Tornado a tornare sul sentiero per controllare ogni recesso, ogni cosa che potesse rivelarsi un pericolo per chi non prestava attenzione... o non poteva vedere a causa della vista annebbiata dal pianto. Diversi minuti trascorsero nel più totale silenzio; poi gli parve di udire qualcosa e girò lo stallone in direzione del rumore. Appena vide il carro con la ruota spezzata, il suo cuore perse un colpo. Provò a chiamarla a gran voce.

"Victoria!"

Tornado sbuffava, cercando di condurre il suo padrone verso un punto preciso. Così Diego mollò le redini e si lasciò portare. "Victoria?"

"Tornatevene a casa, Don Diego".

Lui sospirò di sollievo, prima di incupirsi di nuovo. Erano al punto di partenza.

"Nient'affatto. State bene?"

Quando una scintilla si accese nel buio, l'uomo comprese finalmente la natura del rumore: Victoria stava accendendo un fuoco. Sorrise, orgoglioso di lei.

"Lasciatemi in pace. Volevate che me ne andassi. Ora vi prego di ricambiare il favore".

La sua voce s'incrinò, facendolo sentire in colpa. Diego guidò Tornado accanto al falò e scivolò a terra. Victoria però non lo degnò di uno sguardo, intenta com'era ad alimentare il fuoco e strofinarsi le braccia per allontanare il freddo.

"Mi dispiace". Fece un passo verso di lei, ma Victoria balzò in piedi e corse via.

"Non è vero, ora lo so". Tentò di reprimere un altro singhiozzo. "Sono mortificata, vi sono venuta addosso. Non accadrà più".

Si strinse le braccia al petto, continuando a piangere. Era riuscita a calmarsi, quando la ruota del carro aveva colpito il sasso. Improvvisamente aveva capito che si stava comportando in modo insensato, proprio come le aveva detto Diego. Con mani tremanti aveva tentato di attizzare il fuoco, ma era ancora troppo presto per vederlo divampare. Doveva costringelo ad andarsene prima di crollare del tutto.

"Ho rischiato di perdervi, Victoria. Eravate sul punto di morire... e tutto per colpa mia".

Victoria continuò ad allontanarsi fino a urtare con Tornado, fermo alle spalle quasi a voler trarre d'impaccio il suo padrone. Così si girò verso di lui, cingendo le braccia attorno al suo morbido collo. Alejandro le aveva sempre permesso di dare un'occhiata ai suoi cavalli migliori; sapeva quanto le piacevano e non l'aveva mai fatta sentire un'intrusa. Tornado era l'animale più bello che avesse mai visto. Lui rimase immobile e la lasciò piangere.

Lo stallone rendeva tutto più reale. Tornado aveva salvato Zorro tante volte. Diego era il suo eroe mascherato oltre che il suo migliore amico e aveva messo a repentaglio la sua vita pur di proteggerla. Lei lo aveva messo in pericolo. Aveva iniziato a pensare che non gli era indifferente, che forse avevano un futuro insieme. Zorro veniva a farle visita, così lei non era più sola. Ora invece lo era e nel contempo aveva perso il suo confidente.

Si irrigidì quando percepì le mani di Diego sulle sue spalle. "_Mi amor_, ti prego, non piangere. Mi dispiace".

Lei odiava piangere. Si girò verso di lui e lo colpì al petto come una furia. "Non chiamatemi così" gridò. La mano le faceva male, ma non quanto lui le aveva fatto male quella sera. Lo colpì di nuovo, facendolo indietreggiare per la sorpresa. Era furiosa di non essere in grado di ferirlo tanto quanto aveva fatto lui. "Non avete il diritto di chiamarmi così. Mi avete ordinato di starvi lontana". Appiattì i palmi contro il suo torace e spinse con tutte le sue forze. "Ora lasciatemi in pace".

Diego l'abbracciò forte, strofinandole piano la schiena per calmare i suoi suo pianto lo feriva più di qualsiasi pugno.

Victoria non aveva più lacrime. Si sentiva svuotata, incapace di continuare a combattere. Smise di lottare, cercando di raccogliere le ultime forze. Non capiva perché fosse qui: se non la voleva, perché ora cercava di calmarla, sussurrandole quelle parole così dolci?

Aprì la bocca per la sorpresa e si avvicinò per guardarlo negli occhi e capire se stava dicendo la verità. "Cosa avete detto?"

Diego sospirò, sperando che suo padre non avesse ragione. Avrebbe risolto il problema. "Ho detto che ti amo e che mi dispiace. Stavo solo cercando di proteggerti".

Victoria si voltò, fissandolo negli occhi per un momento prima di allontanarsi per accarezzare il manto liscio di Tornado. "Nessuna sella".

Diego sbatté le palpebre, sbalordito dal suo repentino cambiamento d'umore. Si avvicinò al suo fedele stallone, passandogli una mano sul muso. "Andavo di fretta".

Victoria incrociò le braccia, appoggiandosi all'animale per osservare il fuoco che aveva acceso. Si asciugò di nuovo gli occhi, pregando che le lacrime di arrestassero. Zorro non aveva un volto. Aveva sempre saputo che le cose avrebbero potuto prendere una brutta piega o che forse l'uomo dietro la maschera avrebbe potuto non piacerle... un uomo che in fondo non conosceva. Non avrebbe potuto ferirla. Non si era mai immaginata che fosse Diego a farlo. Era spuntato dal nulla e ora lei si sentiva a pezzi.

Rabbrividì e girò intorno al falò per riprendere il suo posto.

"Posso sedermi?"

Victoria indugiò qualche istante, consapevole che non avrebbe accettato un suo rifiuto. Annuì con la testa senza alzare lo sguardo.

Diego si sedette dall'altra parte del fuoco, allungando le gambe. Guardò i pantaloni con cui aveva forse bruciato Alejandro. La cintura aveva preso fuoco, così l'aveva semplicemente abbandonata sul pavimento della grotta. Non aveva la bisaccia con sé: era senz'acqua. Si chiese cosa stesse facendo suo padre in quel momento. Poi allontanò la gamba dal fuoco, deciso comunque a chiedere. "Hai dell'acqua?"

Victoria corrugò la fronte prima di allungò la mano alle sue spalle e lanciargli una borraccia. Lui sorrise, di nuovo orgoglioso di lei.

"Immagino dovrei ringraziarvi per avermi insegnato ad essere sempre preparata".

Non pareva molto riconoscente. Diego si chiese se si fosse dimostrata più disponibile, vedendo la ferita. La pelle probabilmente era appena rosata, ma se si fosse lamentato un po' forse lei sarebbe diventata più gentile nei suoi confronti.

Subito ricordò la sua furia di poco prima e preferì di no. L'odore del sangue l'avrebbe spronata ad uccidere. Avrebbe casomai dovuto escogitare un modo per spegnere velocemente il fuoco in caso di un'altra emergenza.

Victoria si voltò verso di lui quando sentì la stoffa strapparsi e lo vide versare gran parte della _sua_ acqua. "Non credevo voleste sprecarla. Datemela indietro. Sarà una lunga notte". Diego fissò sorpreso la mano tesa.

"Non intendevo sprecarla. Mi sono bruciato una gamba per venirti a cercare".

Victoria non poteva controllare con i suoi occhi, ma gli ridiede incuriosita la borraccia. "Non vi ho chiesto di restare. Tornate a casa... e non incolpatemi anche di questo".

"Credevo avremmo potuto parlare un po' prima di tornare alla _hacienda_".

"Insieme? Non ne ho alcuna intenzione. Sono fuori dalla proprietà dei De La Vega, sulla strada principale. Domani qualcuno mi vedrà e mi darà un passaggio".

Diego le lanciò un'occhiata al di là del falò, insicuro su come procedere. "Perché sei venuta da me stasera?"

Victoria incrociò le braccia, ignorandolo. "Non capita tutti i giorni di scoprire l'identità di Zorro. Volevo sentire le vostre spiegazioni".

"Davvero?"

Lei si strofinò le braccia, nonostante non facesse molto freddo.

"Victoria?"

Alzò gli occhi titubante, mentre le sue dita stringevano convulsamente la manica del vestito. "Ero preoccupata per voi. Non immaginavo minimamente di essere la causa dei vostri problemi, altrimenti mi sarei guardata bene dal venire".

"Non sei affatto la causa dei miei problemi!" Diego sospirò, osservando le fiamme danzare. "Ricordi quanto ti ho detto?"

"Fin troppo bene, grazie".

La situazione non migliorava, pensò Diego. "Sei venuta per confortarmi per la perdita di un amico. Sir Edmund è morto per colpa mia".

Lentamente la presa di Victoria si allentò. "Avete fatto tutto il possibile. Non è colpa vostra".

"Davvero? Due uomini ci hanno attaccato. Io ho lasciato che uno di loro fuggisse. Sir Edmund mi aveva avvisato: 'Uccidi lo sconosciuto prima che lui uccida te'". Diego fece una smorfia, allontanando la gamba dal fuoco. Stava peggiorando. Forse avrebbe dovuto andare a controllare suo padre. "Aveva ragione".

Quando alzò lo sguardo, Victoria lo stava osservando. "Ho permesso che Sir Edmund venisse ucciso, ma non avrei sopportato che tu seguissi la sua stessa sorte".

"Non siete responsabile di tutto quel che accade".

"Quel che è successo stasera sì, mi dispiace". Diego lanciò un'occhiata alla borraccia, ringraziando Victoria con un cenno del capo quando gliela passò di nuovo. "Volevo mandarti via perché è meglio che tu stia lontana da me". Diego rovesciò la fiaschetta, deluso al veder uscire solo poche gocce d'acqua.

"Così me ne sono andata. Se questo era il vostro scopo perché poi siete venuto a cercarmi?" Victoria cercò di contenere la sua speranza.

"Perché ti amo. Mio padre mi ha assicurato che avevi l'abitudine di finire nei guai ben prima dell'arrivo di Zorro". Le sorrise. "Allora ho pensato che forse sposarti mi avrebbe permesso di proteggerti meglio". La sua espressione sbalordita lo rassicurò. "Mio padre era deciso a venirti a cercare, ma si è bruciato anche lui. Ora vorrei tornare a casa per controllare come sta. Vorresti accompagnarmi? Potremmo inoltre continuare questa conversazione".

Lei lanciò un'occhiata al buio che la circondava, poi indugiò sulla ruota spezzata. Non poteva passare la notte lì fuori. "Non possiamo sistemare il carro adesso".

"Tranquilla, Tornado ha già portato due persone prima".

Victoria incontrò i suoi occhi al di sopra del fuoco e percepì un brivido correrle lungo la spina dorsale. "Se capisci Tornado..."

"Allora andiamo!"

Diego si mise in piedi con un gemito e le tese una mano. "Pronta per un giro, _mi señorita_?"

Victoria accettò il tuo aiuto per alzarsi, ma poi lo spinse via. "Non credere che ti perdoni così facilmente".

Diego le posò un bacio leggero sul dorso della mano "Ci lavorerò su, promesso. Non sono mai stato innamorato prima".

La mano di Victoria tremava ed era sicura di essere arrossita. Non lo faceva faticare troppo; doveva tenerlo di più sulla corda.

"Scuse non valide". Le vennero le lacrime agli occhi, pensando a tutte le parole dette... al pericolo appena affrontato.

Lui le sollevò il mento con un dito per guardarla meglio in volto. "Mi dispiace. Mi hai spaventato".

La mente di Victoria ora era in subbuglio. I suoi occhi erano così dolci adesso, il suo tocco così caldo e protettivo. "Tuo padre è ferito?"

Diego levò gli occhi al cielo. "Victoria, hai deciso di accompagnarmi per passare la serata con me o perché sei preoccupata per mio padre?"

Lei guardò di nuovo le loro mani intrecciate. "Mi ami davvero?"

"Giuro". Diego la baciò sulla fronte. "E appena ti sentirai pronta, potremo sposarci".

"Ma..."

Le accarezzò la guancia con il pollice, lasciando i suoi capelli scivolargli tra le dita. "Ma _cosa_?"

Lei si scostò di un passo. "Per due anni non ho mai saputo chi fossi. Non ti sei mai tradito".

Lui scosse il capo. "Sentivo di non avere il diritto di confessarti la verità. Se l'alcalde scoprisse chi sono, sarebbero guai seri. E se riuscisse a dimostrare che anche tu conosci la mia indentità, saresti in grave pericolo. La prossima volta che ci sarà un problema, correrai da Diego in cerca di aiuto? Sarà la nostra condanna".

Victoria si strinse le braccia al corpo, comprendendo finalmente il motivo del suo starsene in disparte. "Devi darmi qualcosa di più di segreti e scuse".

Diego si avvicinò di nuovo, baciandole entrambe le mani. "Te lo prometto. Ora andiamo a casa".

"Puoi portarmi alla locanda".

Lui scosse il capo. "Devo controllare mio padre... e non posso presentarmi in città con Tornado". Emise un profondo sospiro. "Poi dobbiamo parlare".

Victoria annuì prima di raccogliere le sue cose e spegnere il fuoco.

"Dovrai cavalcare dietro di me. Andremo piano, te lo prometto".

Lei si accigliò, osservando il possente animale. Non aveva mai cavalcato senza sella prima. "Perché non posso stare davanti?"

Diego ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa, e guidò Tornado verso un masso che potesse aiutarla a salire.

"Perché se te ne stai davanti, non posso assicurarti di saper tenere le mani a posto".

ZZZ

Spero che vi sia piaciuto e che lasciate un commento.


End file.
